


Avoid The Rush

by nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, You wanted character bleed, Yuletide 2019, and also - just like- David tennant being David tennant, happy yuletide!, so here is mostly that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: The door to his dressing room opened, and David turned to see Michael step in and close the door behind himself. “There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you,” Michael said.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Avoid The Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I had so much fun playing around with these actors. Such a fun show and so much of the actors interacting to role around in.

David slipped off the jacket he had been wearing as part of his costume. He went over to the mirror and popped out the contacts which made his eyes look like those of a snake. Thank goodness for the sunglasses that meant he didn’t have to wear the contacts every time he was filming - they were a pain.

As far as costumes went, this was not a bad one. Besides the contacts, David rather liked the way he looked as Crowely. He looked good in all the black. Sometimes he had to wear a wig to make his hair longer, but when it was allowed to be short, he liked how it looked. Sleek and a bit sharp, maybe even tousled.

The door to his dressing room opened, and David turned to see Michael step in and close the door behind himself. “There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you,” Michael said.

David raised an eyebrow suggestively. “And it took you a while to get to my dressing room, did it?”

“You disappeared after we finished that last scene,” Michael said, his facing pinching together in concern. “I thought something might be wrong.”

“Nothing of the sort,” David said, coming over to where Michael was standing, closing the space between them, so that their faces were mere inches from each other. “Just eager to get some bits of my costume off.”

“Oh?” Michael said, his eyes roving over David’s body, appreciative. “I thought you looked rather dashing today.”

David stood still, no small feat, and let Michael look. He smirked when Michael’s eyes landed on his chest and paused.

Michael was himself still in his full costume. All white clothes which made him look a bit like a stodgy professor. The only real difference from how he had looked on set was his hair, which had lost its shape. It was now fluffy, standing up in places, as if Michael had been running his fingers through his own curls.

David could not help reaching up and winding one of the curls around his finger. For the role, Michael had dyed his hair white. It was still distractingly soft, though. David gave the lock he was holding a gentle tug.

“You didn’t look so bad yourself,” David said, returning the compliment.

That seemed to be all the invitation Michael needed. He pressed up onto his toes and closed the distance between them.

Kissing Michael was at once familiar and mind bogglingly shocking every time. David didn’t think he would ever grow tired of it. Every time their lips touched felt like the first, a zing of electricity. And yet, David was comfortable, not as on edge as he was with other people. He felt like himself with Michael.

It was a heady combination.

Michael’s lips were warm and full and David gave himself into the kiss without hesitation or pause. His body pressed into Michael’s, strong and confident. Michael backed up step into the wall, and David used the leverage to his advantage, his free hand coming up to bracket the side of Michael’s face.

Michael sighed under him, his mouth opening more, as he let David take control of the kiss, let him lead. David felt Michael’s hands come up, one holding onto the front of his shirt, pressing against his chest. The other rested lightly on his waist, fingers playing idly with the edge of David’s shirt.

David pulled back, just a little, before either of them could get too carried away. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, so that his forehead was resting on Michael’s. He took a deep breath, and then another, trying to calm his body down.

They did still have to get their clothing back to the costumer, after all. And they both had places they had to be before the evening was out. Plus scripts to look over for the next day and feedback to get from the director.

There was a time to get lost in each other, but this was not it.

“It’s just,” Michael said, “this was our last day filming together for a bit. I don’t like that.”

Ah. So that was why Michael looked a bit down, why he had come looking for David. Anticipation of the end.

“We’ll have more scenes together soon,” David pointed out.

“I suppose,” Michael hummed, pulling David tighter to himself.

Their characters were both leads, there wasn’t just one star on this show. It was different from most other productions David had been on, in that way. He and Michael were equals, really. And more often than not, their scenes were together.

David loved acting with Michael, the way they could play off of each other. Having a good partner when acting could make all the difference.

But they did occasionally have scenes apart, and the next few weeks would be full of a lot of those. There were also plenty of other cast members, with their own filming. It would be the longest he and Michael went without working together since  _ Good Omens _ had started.

But the show was a mini-series, it would not go on forever. Pretty soon they were going to run out of scenes with these characters altogether.

“And then there will be press and interviews,” David said, not really sure if he was trying to convince himself or Michael.

A smile graced Michael’s face, the sort that reached up to his eyes, and he gave a slow nod. “I know. It’s not over yet. We still have time together.”

It was a strange sort of irony, David thought, that their characters spent all of time together. Literally, had been together since the start of the world, and would be until the end of it. But for them, the actors, it was so very limited.

It didn’t take that long to shoot a show like this. True, they got to go to interesting locations together, to film some of the more difficult locales. And when they were both on set, they did spend most of their time together.

But from the start there had been an expiration date. A clear ending. Not like some of the shows David had worked on, which could and did go on forever, where you left when you were ready. This one would end, for all of them, whether they liked it or not.

The thought sent a shiver down David’s spin. He leaned in and kissed Michael again, this time letting himself get lost in it a bit more. He let the other man’s positivity and hope flow into him, fill him up.

If their time together was limited, then he wanted to make the best of it. Not spend it worrying and fretting about the end.

Michael seemed to sense what he needed, opening up his arms and wrapping David tightly in his embrace. David let himself melt into Michael, until there was no space left between them, nothing in the way at all. 


End file.
